


Shifting Foundations

by silasfinch



Series: Movie Ships Collection [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fashion & Couture, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: It is an eventful year for Emily CharltonCompeting with a nurse from BrazilConfessing heartache to Andy SachsFalling in love with her best friend
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Serena, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Movie Ships Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Shifting Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has been on my list for years.  
Please be gentle with grammar feedback, I am dyslexic.

** Absence is to love what wind is to fire **; It extinguishes the small, it enkindles the great.

** January **

I desperately want to hate Andrea Saches. 

The months and years since she pulls her little stunt in the foundation were not easy ones. Miranda went through so many second assistants that HR threatens to quit en masse. My promotion within _ Runway _took far longer than necessary because I was the only 'halfway tolerable' person in her office. The considerable increase in pay and access to the The Closet tampers my resentment. 

I play the part of shock and disbelief when the news of the relationship between Miranda and her former assistant hits the headlines. There is no way I am going to claim any inside information on this Four Alarm Firm. There is no other topic of conversation in the staff room for months. Poor Nigel looks caught between fainting and ranting. Miranda does tend to inspire extreme reactions in people. 

In reality, neither of them were doing a credible job concealing their feelings; I could tell that half high on morphine and bitter resentment. Somehow I become friends of sorts with the trouble maker during this transition. 

"Are you seeing anyone Em? I had high hopes for that lawyer" Andy asks casually. 

"Erica has no appreciation for the importance of a 'feminine suit" besides not all of us have time to find an 'established companion' like you, Andrea." 

It is easier to take digs and make up ridiculous reasons that face the truth that I wanted things to work out Erica Hayes too. The truth is the woman I was casually dating couldn't handle the demands of my job and that a 'Brazilian supermodel' dominates limited free time. 

** February **

The new _ Runway _isn't a horrible place to work. 

The gossips in the hallways and backstage blame the influence of Miranda's much younger and idealistic lover for the sudden impact of ethics and concern for health. Nigel and I know better; she is astute enough to see the trends and adapt accordingly. There is a reason that Miranda Priestley survives Jacquiline, Irv and the general decline of publishing. 

In practice publishing, the magazine doesn't change overly much; Runwaysimply acknowledges the existence of sizes beyond six now. Several issues focus on exploring 'diversity' in fashion. Miranda went viral for her Editor's Letter admitting to the need for her magazine to evolve and reflect current thinking. The words practically scream 'Andy Sach Wrote Me', but nobody turns down the spike in ad revenue. 

"I like the new selection on offer."

Serena is one of the few genuine freaks of nature who has the metabolism of a hummingbird and eats and workout with equal enjoyment. She tucks into the new varieties of protein, carbs and cheese without comment. 

"Some of us aren't so lucky." I sniff dismissively. 

"There is nothing wrong with your figure Emily; You can't just fake acceptance of the new guidelines and break guidelines. Miranda put everything in place to appease the lawyers and HR." Serena rehashes an old argument 

"Or more likely, her bleeding heart lover. We will be spinning our socks soon. '_ Inhumane work conditions' _, clearly that person has never worked in either fashion or Chernobyl." 

"Eat your chickpeas. You need the fuel if we are going to meet the copy deadline with our sanity."

"I didn't retain our sanity was an option in this place."

** March **

I have a talent for ignoring things, after all its practically a job requirement. 

Developing romantic feelings for my best and only friend at work is an easy enough fact to ignore. Miranda may be changing and challenging conventions, but she is no less demanding. I don't feel the pressure directly as head of marketing but everybody at the magazine fluent in the language of Miranda's disapproval and temper. Personal life is a laughable luxury when there is a printing deadline. This idiom is especially true when it comes to a hypothetical romance with someone who doesn't know your feelings. 

It happens almost without warning. One day I start noticing everything that is wonderful about my best friend and that I am subconsciously (unfairly) comparing potential dates against her impossible standards. Nobody this side of the Atlantic knows me half as well, and nobody can make me feel better about the worst days even after Paris. 

"Juliana agreed to take the job while her residency visa is processed." 

For some reason its harder to hear Serena swoon over her female friend than any number of attractive men. 

** April **

Sharing Serena is not a comfortable experience and grats on me worse than a counterfeit Jimmy Cho. 

I wasn't exaggerating when I told Andy I would do anything for this job, from surviving on cubes of cheese to missing every holiday and family milestones. Friendship and socialising feel like a distant memory if the person can't name at least 15 shades of turquoise. Serena is an exception to that rule she works at _ Runway, _but she doesn't need the place and Miranda's approval like oxygen. We end up talking about many topics but rarely fashion unless we are coping with a four-alarm fire. 

My day feels decidedly off-kilter now that Serena is no longer hanging by my workspace or coaxing me out to lunch. Instead, I see her from a distance always with Juliana at her side, they make a strange pair and are a study in contrasts.

"Please give you Juliana a chance; I want my two best friends to like each other."

"I like her fine, stop steaming about it." the line falls flat."

"You look at Juliana like she is a rapper trying to develop a fashion label in two months. You aren't even trying to hide." Serena disagrees with a sceptical look. 

I can't even mount a halfway decent defense, she knows me too well. 

** May **

I don't want to miss Serena, but I can only ignore the feelings for so long. 

It doesn't help that _ everybody _ at _ Runway _seems to love Miranda's temporary second assistant. The list of adjectives to describe the woman is getting tiresome. I feel like I am facing Andrea Sach II without the benefit of my best friend to snark too. Juliana may not want to be in the fashion industry, but she is frighteningly efficient, knows the publishing calendar and every designer with total recall. From a purely professional level, my department cannot complain about the newest addition. 

"You should have marked your territory, English Rose, this wounded kitten look doesn't do anything for your complexion. She would welcome a few possessive hickeys. discreet ones, of course."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Nigel. Did you come here to discuss anything relevant to _ Runway Men _I don't have time for idle chit chat."

Nigel leans back in my office chair, making himself far too comfortable. Power over his publication has made my friend more obnoxious than usual. However, his is one of the few people left from the original team, and most of the time, it is easy to put up with this theatrics. 

"You look at the two of them like a Fergie trying to join the royal family again, complete with the colouring and doe eyes. Grow a spine and asks Long Legs out before somebody claims her for real. "

"Are you getting high off testing colognes again?" 

"For what its worth. I think your rival is as straight as..." 

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to make it to the gala." 

** June **

I am not jealous of kids fighting cancer, even my pettiness has its limits, but the temptation is there. 

Unlike most of the people working at _ Runway _Serena works hard to have something resembling a personal life. I was tangentially away that she volunteers at the hospital and helps the kids play dress up and wear (cheap and poor quality) infection safe makeup. This weekend is the first time we make the trip together, and everyone treats my friend like a returning celebrity. 

I do a creditable job of selecting pallets and replenishing brushes, but children of any kind give me the jitters. Put it down to too much time being haunted and haunted by the Priestly Twins. 

"Why did you ask Juliana along? I'm sure she can do a far better job with this and such sickness." I ask as we move to the next wardroom. 

Serena looks so sad when she turns to look at me that I want to take back every jibe I've ever made about her friend. Being First Assistant makes you immune to most things be it fainting lackeys or hysterical pop stars with impossible riders. However, disappointing Serena gets to me every time. 

"I didn't want to spend time with Juliana; I wanted to spend time with you. Believe it or not, outside the world of Madame Priestly, it is possible to have more than one friend, Emily." 

I know I should say something reassuring about us all getting alone in the end, its what my conscience (sounding annoyingly like Andy) wants to say. All I can think about is the prospect of being the third wheel in their closed, intimate circle. It will be like boarding school and facing the secret codes and languages all over again. 

"You say that like you aren't a consummate member of that orbit." I scoff defensively. 

"Nobody could match your level of loyalty and devotion, Em." 

The words do not sound like a compliment. 

** July **

My competition is obnoxiously saint-like and flitters around Serena's apartment like she owns the place. 

I try not to grit my teeth as the sounds of rapid-fire Portiguise fill the space and echo of the walls. Serena uses more hand gestures and facial expressions that any single person needs, even a South American. The last time I saw her, this animated was when Naomi Campbell was in the building and was locking down the valuables. 

"I feel like we are friends already, Emily, this one talks about you so much." Juliana switches to English mid-conversation. 

Her earnest and excited expression set my teeth on edge. Her resemblance to Andy Sach is almost uncanny if Ms Sach was volleyball champion with an accent. 

"Its far past time, the two of you met, my chances of dragging Emily away from New York are slim, so the timing works out for all." Serena agrees cheerily. 

I freely admit to being a person with flexible morals and poor social skills, and it takes everything in mean not to stop out of this little gathering. The wine is impressive, though, and I am still trying to function like a relatively together human being around them both. The last thing I need is gossip this close to the shows. I am up for a bonus review next week. 

"You seem to be handling the cold far better than Serena did the first few years she was here. I swear she kept the Marino industry solvent for two whole seasons. There isn't a scarf or hat she didn't claim.:" I mustered a joke. 

"Ah, different regions of Brizel. Rena never could adjust to such things." 

"Ok enough, you two. "

Serena looks so happy to see us getting along that I can't bear to disappoint her and flounce out of here without at least trying some of the foods from her home town. Everything does smell amazing, and I will claim leftovers for the week. 

** August **

"I am worried about you Em. It's not healthy to continue in this pattern of retreat, advance and snark."

Andy Sach is a tolerable lunch companion, and we established long ago that she doesn't bring up her relationship with Miranda, and I don't mention she is more a six than a four these days. We meet halfway between our offices and share salads at the latest vegan hotspot. The crusading reporter isn't foolish enough to lecture me about the benefits of carbs and indulgence. Some of Nigel's training is still in effect even after so many years. Breakfast in the Priestly household must be an exciting affair. 

"Miranda doesn't need to worry about my performance. Taking a weekend off is not a sign of the haplotypes nowadays." 

"I am not spying for Miranda. You haven't been yourself since Julina stated at _ Runaway. _I know it can be tough to share a friend.."

"You know nothing, and I don't want to talk about the Saint and all her groupies.." 

"I don't think Serena..."

"If you mention her one more time today I will throw this salad in your face and make your pathetic reporter salary pay for lunch."

Andy is looking at me like the skilled investigative journalist that she is, but the woman has enough common sense not to pry any further on the matter. She quickly switches the topic to her latest article on sustainable fashion. Strangely enough, she has developed a niche for the ethics of luxury clothing between her other stories. Miranda makes an excellent inside source. 

** September **

Having a nervous breakdown in between the sets of a fashion show is practically part of the job. 

I end up being the classic example of what Andy Bloody Sachs cautions and campaigns against in the fashion industry. The Israeli legislation could use me as an example in their briefing notes on healthy fashion employees. Collapsing, while overseeing the latest cover design is terrible enough but falling into a full seizure is embarrassing. Contrary to popular belief, people didn't step over me and continue working. 

I fall against some ridiculous ice sculpture and drop some excellent salmon cakes. The room suddenly seems far too bright and sound narrows into a vague hum. Serena's familiar features swim in front of my face, and I can't offer any words of reassurance. 

Saint Julia flies into action and barks orders at everyone, including Miranda. An expensive Hermes belt materialises to stop me from biting my tongue. Nigel takes delight in recounting the details sparing no adjective when it comes to narrating the story. 

The hours after my fainting spell comes back to me in fragments of sensation. Blurry images of people standing over me, my skin is simultaneously freezing, hot and clammy. I want to get up and avoid being such a public spectacle in my third favourite dress, but it takes too much energy to move. 

** October **

Serena appoints herself my caretaker and keeper after Paris. 

As if my humiliation at falling apart at one of the most significant events on the fashion calendar, it's a big enough burden. Serena stays in the visitor's chair in the hospital room, contorting her long frame at unnatural angles. Saint Juliana visits a few times bringing thoughtful gifts that I, unfortunately, end up needing regularly. I don't even have the satisfaction of ignoring them.

"Your mum will be here on Thursday. She can't get out any earlier, as it is I am texting her hourly updates, complete with pictures. You are not allowed to hide anything behind 'Peacock' make up." Serena quotees dutifully. 

"Oh God, I'm surprised she didn't haunt Uncle George at Interpol?" I groan as I flop into the hospital pillow. 

"Miranda managed to stop her from doing anything too rash. Rumour has it our boss cracked half a smile when finishing the conversation." 

"Could this day get any more humiliating? Miranda playing my nursemaid and messenger?" I feel the blush rising. 

"Humiliating is not the word I would use, Emily. Seeing you on the floor break me into pieces." her accent becomes extra thick with emotion. 

I struggle to say something comforting, but words fail me at the best of times. There will be no lasting damage except to my pride and professional standing. Juliana stopped the situation from escalating into dangerous territory; I was dehydrated, sleep-deprived and internalising stress. It's easy to dismiss such symptoms, but it's hard to ignore seeing in triplicate the elephants tap-dancing on your brain. 

"I'll be out of here in a few days; HR won't even have time to pick the flowers."

"Only under strict supervision and if your numbers stay stable." Serena insists with a frown. 

"Is Juliana a chocolate or wine girl. I need to thank you for the George Cloney Routine in there?." I try to change the subject. 

"Shout her and Fernando lunch when he arrives. He is craving the American experience; heaven knows why."

"Fernando?" 

"Juliana's husband and my brother's closest friend."

"Oh."

Serena looks at me curiously before revelation dawns on her face, and she sits up straighter if such a thing is possible. 

"You have been ignoring me because you think we are or were lovers? that she was here to rekindle some great passion?" She asks slowly. 

"Something like that."

"You are an idiot with more pairs of shoes than common sense..'" the phrase probably sounds better in Portuguese. 

** November **

_ Everything is different; nothing has changed. _

The line from a folksy tune hums in my head as I prepare to invite Serena for lunch. It's not uncommon for us to spend time at each other's apartments, usually for a debrief after the latest issue, but this will be the first time since our talk. I make an extra effort to prepare a plater of her favourite street food from home, not caring for the calorie count. 

"Good Evening, Coração"

It's always foolish to judge Serena by usual standards of beauty. Even coming from a country known for models and good genetics, she stands out. Her every feature comes together in harmony. Miranda is still bitter that she only ever did casual modelling to pay for school. I feel nervous and giddy even though we spend nearly all our free time together now. It sounds terribly cliche, but there is something special about the first date even amongst old friends. 

"It's not fair that your language has such an endless supply of endearments that sound lovely and melodic. English compares people to food."

"Perish the thought. You have time to figure something out, Em. Don't fret and frown or I will need to redo your make up." Serena soothes with a smile. 

** December **

Serena kisses me 21 days before the _ Runway _Christmas party. 

I find the precise timing notable because there is no reason for her actions. This moment isn't the first kiss we have shared, but the last one was under the guise of festive celebration and friendship. Serena is tactile by nature and thought nothing of pulling me into an embrace. The second kiss is the product of days and weeks of painful communication and confessions. 

In the rare moments when I imagine pursuing a romantic relationship with Serena, there is candles and soft jazz. We have a (light) dinner at a place with no pricelists in this season's must-have dress and shoes. I say all the right things and manage not to talk about fashion for at least ten minutes. Most of my fantasies focus on how beautiful Serena skin and hair are to fixate on specific details. 

When the day comes in reality, I am in my oldest clothes that barely qualify as acceptable for housework. Serena is helping me clean, which is much more fun as a team. She stops dusting and dancing to the salsa music a clear sign something is up. The familiar smell of expensive perfume clouds my judgement as she pulls me into a tight embrace. 

The kiss is almost shy and innocent as if we a young and nieve, in a way we are. 

I ignore the familiar sound of my work phone, let it go to voice mail as most people do on their day off. My mountain of paperwork and proofs will still be there in the morning. 

Some moments are worth such small sacrifices. 


End file.
